


you know me better than me

by tamarinnneee (satsukiii)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satsukiii/pseuds/tamarinnneee
Summary: utsukage: i'm coming over, anything you want?taruchi: idk eat my ass haha jkutsukage: ok i'll be over in 5.taruchi: pizza too pls ty :)
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 1
Kudos: 116





	you know me better than me

**Author's Note:**

> this is nasty

"f-fuck..." itaru hissed as his fists tighten around his own blonde locks, forehead pressing against the soft sheets of his bed. he tried to maintain his sanity from washing out at how much sensations he was feeling at the moment.

chikage was down on his knees, nose pressed against his ass with his tongue probing him deep without hesitation. his hands gripped onto the flesh of the younger's ass cheeks, earning a whimper from itaru. itaru hated him like this; how he's always so willing, so obedient whenever it came to pleasuring him. only because having chikage between his legs, with spit spread across his cheeks and his mouth making the lewdest of sounds, he likes it so much that itaru loses his self control over him. not that he has many to begin with.

"s-senpai.. ahㅡ" itaru gasps when he felt a long lick from his balls up to his ass. chikage was a big fucking tease, and he hated him for it. chikage is driving him crazy, he makes him forget all his morals and practically wraps him around his finger. in a swift motion, chikage pulls away from itaru, making the boy whimper at the lost of contact.

but itaru's body was flipped over, now facing chikage with his legs open and dick in display. the older shamelessly eyed him thoroughly as he undid his own pants. chikage pulls down his briefs, revealing his hard cock that was practically begging to be inside the boy. thankfully he had a packet of lube resting on the side table, so he slathers the liquid around his shaft before he positions himself between itaru's legs.

"where do you want me to come?" this was the first time chikage ever spoke in this whole hour and this is what he says? itaru mentally scoffs in disbelief. he really was something else. he didn't ask anything before they started, because chikage knew where he liked to touched, he memorized them all like the freak he is and it's on itaru's favor.

"inside." itaru replies firmly, palm pressed against his eyes as he braced himself for chikage's dick about to enter him.

chikage leaned over to him, knowing fully that the younger liked to wrap his arms around his neck whenever he pushed his dick inside him. and itaru did just that, whimpering right into the older's ear.

it wasn't long before itaru became a mess, chanting chikage's name over and over like some spell, "senpai, senpai, senpai..."

"ahㅡ" itaru was practically sobbing at how good chikage's cock felt as it slid in and out of him. chikage thrusted so smoothly yet firm enough to hit the spot that itaru loved so much.

"senpai.. i don't wanna cum yetㅡ" 

"oh? why not? we have all day, come as many times as you want."

itaru's pleas were ineffective against chikage's resolve. he wanted to stop because he was so close to release and they barely even started yet. but chikage didn't mind any of that and just continued to thrust unmercifully as if there was no tomorrow.

"senpai i can't anymore, i'm comingㅡ" itaru moans out before his body began to convulse, his legs folding up, back arching as he cums all over his stomach. he pants exhaustedly, but even at this state chikage wouldn't let him go easily. he hasn't come yet afterall. 

"fuck don't go so fast..!" itaru couldn't form sentences properly with the way chikage moved against him, he was still sensitive from his orgasm and now chikage doesn't even let him breathe. god, if only he wasn't awfully sexy right now, itaru couldn't help but look at the older; chikage's green hair was uncharacteristically brushed off his forehead, sweat dripping down his face but his glasses stayed on. chikage had this mannerism of closing his eyes tightly whenever he was about to come, sometimes even tilting his head upwards as he gasps lightly at the built up excitement down his abdomen.

"itaruㅡ" the older managed to call out his name before he comes inside the other, grasping the fabric of the armrest tightly as his hips came into a stop, filling the other up with his orgasm.

chikage drops his forehead on itaru's shoulder, panting deeply as he comes down from his high. his peace was uninterrupted until itaru finally speaks, "let's have at it again, i'm still horny."

"okay." chikage sighs, this was gonna be a long day. not that he was complaining, but there was only much stamina a 26 year old like him have stored.

🌸

"what are you smiling about?" chikage asked, confused with the smug look on the other's face.

"you look hot." itaru says casually, running his fingers on the older's green locks. his comment tugs a smile on chikage's face too, but his face immediately contorts when itaru began to move on top of him.

"you know how much i love your dick inside me right?" itaru whispers on the other's ear, earning a small groan from him. chikage grips onto his hips with both of his hands, which the younger also loved.

he was about to say something when he gets interrupted by the pleasure building up down his abdomen, "shit, shitㅡ senpaiㅡ"

"call me by my name." chikage demands, reaching out to itaru's face to brush his bangs away from his forehead. itaru was a mess, his brows tightly knitted together, redness spread across his cheeks as he continued to move against the older chasing his release.

"c-chikageㅡ" itaru moans out the older's name as he makes one last thrust before he cums all over their stomachs.

"mm, good job." chikage coaxed, pressing his lips on itaru's jaw to calm him down. itaru continued to breathe deeply, moaning softly at the way chikage sucked onto his skin. he probably left a mark, but he was too dazed to even care.

after a few moments, chikage leans in to whisper against the younger's ear, "get up, you know what to do." 

leaning his back against the couch as he watches itaru comply to his request. the younger lifts himself up, pulling the older out of him. then he carefully positions himself on the floor, between the older's legs. itaru began licking a long stripe from his base up to the tip, it made his dick twitch from excitement. chikage loved having itaru suck him off, not only he's the best at it, he absolutely adored when his pretty face gets sprayed on with thick white stripes of cum.

it wasn't long before itaru brought his dick inside his mouth, taking him in until the tip reaches the back of his throat. he hums around it, which makes chikage grab onto his blonde locks. if there was anything other than games, itaru loved it when chikage thrusts into his mouth with no mercy. and chikage does just that as if he read the younger's mind.

itaru watches chikage lose control, his usual calm demeanor changes with the way he squeezes his eyes shut, biting his lower lip, hissing as he fucks his mouth.

"i'm comingㅡ" 

itaru knew what to do, so he pops him out of his mouth before he could release. giving him a few strokes, chikage throws his head back as he came, painting the younger's face with his cum.

"you're fucking nasty.." itaru complains, wiping off his face with some tissues he got from the table.

🌸

soon enough, they got themselves cleaned up, itaru was now playing against banri who was in the other room. two pizza boxes were left on the table empty, all were taken down by itaru himself. all chikage did was order for him, while he eats everything. 

itaru laid down on chikage's chest as he rapidly pressed onto his controller, "hell yeah loser." he snickers.

"BANRI YOU SUCK!" he yells, loud enough to reach the other's room.

"hey senpaiㅡ" itaru gets cut off by the sight of chikage who has fallen asleep right behind him, his eyes closed peacefully with his lips lightly parted. he sighs, deciding that he should probably rest as well, it was 4AM in the morning after all.

he tries to stand up from his seat, but he gets pulled back by a groggy chikage, "whaㅡ"

"stay." chikage mumbled, pulling the younger close as he nuzzles his face onto his shoulder.

"okay."

**Author's Note:**

> twt: chigasucci


End file.
